valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Oggy
Category:Non Player Characters Oggy barsh yooz biggurst tyme Kindurkin!- Oggy When Announced Mayor of Hylund. Core Statistics Name: Oggy! Title:'''TYRANT OF HYLUND!(Former) '''Age: ~ 23 Race: Ogre. Eye Colour: De kolur of blod!. Hair: Purdyfull black. Skin-Tone: Tyrannical!. Height: 8'3". Weight: 553 lbs. Alignment: Chaotic Evil Personality Oggy is a big, huge, lurking, idiot of an ogre with a skull as thick as a Dwarven gate. Oggy is mean, short tempered and very dull witted. He once mistuck his ingrown toenail as an attacker and bit it off. This is the sort of creature that rules over Hylund and the Kender. Background Childhood and Youth Little is known of Oggy's childhood other than he ate the other little Ogres that were in his village and grew to be very strong and powerfull! Adulthood Oggy, restless of having no land to call his own, left his tribe in search of a kingdom to claim. He stumbled upon Whatsumburgh after rolling down the mountain side with a fercious roar. However the townsfolk there didnt even seem to care he was there. THE ELECTION DAY Deviouisly Oggy entered the running for Mayor of all of Hylund's lands. He however was beaten by a goat named Billy. This enraged Oggy so much that he started wrecking up the place! ROAR! He even ate Billy! But to his suprise, and later grievious decsion, he was deemed new Mayor by having the old one in his belly. Tyrannical Ruling and Then Some Oggy has tried as much as he can to control the Kender, hes gotten them to build two statues, which were really poor, and a throne, which hurts his back. He even killed one to prove a point, but all the Kender go about their daily lives as normal. Oggy proclaims himself a tyrant but is constantly thwarted by the clever Kender Council. One day a traveller is likley just to slay this unsightly beast, but for now he somewhat rules Hylund, and his headaches and problems are only to get worse... Dethroned and Alone Oggy was challenged by the King of Celdin (After Eian Smarth's removal from Office) Arolas Kanosek to a duel to win the Kender's freedom. The Kender were very confused, they didnt really follow Oggy anyway, so they preposed a pie-eating contest, which ensued a string of jests and fun events. At the main event Oggy was a eating machine and ate three to four pies a single gulp, including the tin. However, Oggy ate too much too soon, and soon vomited all the pie he ate up. He knew that that sent him back to pie 0, so he did what ever ogre would do, and started eating his puke to get back into the lead. This caused a malfunction in Oggy's body, being much too disgusting even for a ogre's stomach and he collapsed in his mound of pie, bone, and tin vomit. He was then declared the loser, and still passed out was sent to the luxurouis Whatsumburg Jail where he still resides, very, very confused. Oh, and lets not forget disgruntled and angry, oh yes.